


A Reveal

by smarieg00



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I suck at naming things, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarieg00/pseuds/smarieg00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette loved Chat Noir’s visits. </p><p>~~Mari's POV~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Think So

Marinette loved Chat Noir’s visits. They had started sporadically, but recently he had been coming every other night. When he came, they talked about their lives. Neither of them got too specific, but they shared enough to understand each other.  
She had grown to love Chat. Not just because he was handsome, but when he was around she forgot all her troubles all her worries, she even forgot about Adrien. Still, every time he left she felt like she had betrayed her love for Adrien. She and Chat never did anything, but her love for him was strong enough for her to feel like she was abandoning her first love.  
~~~~~  
Marinette sat hunched over her desk thinking about Adrien and Chat Noir. She thought about Chat’s visit the day before. He told her a bit about his father, and they had been close to each other that she had almost given in to her growing feelings and kissed him. She thought about seeing Adrien at school. He gave her the worst case of butterflies and turned her knees to jelly.  
Marinette thought about how she was glad Chat wasn’t coming tonight, then she heard a quiet smack hit the floor, and she turned to face the source of the noise.  
“Chat? I wasn’t expecting you.”  
“I just needed to see you, Princess.”  
She stood up and began to walk toward him. “Well, I’m here.”  
He pulled her into a tight hug.  
“I missed you.”  
Confused, Marinette leaned away.  
“But you just saw me yesterday.”  
“I know.”  
Marinette felt that he wanted to talk so she grabbed his wrist and led him up to the terrace. “Are you okay?”  
He pulled her close, tucked his head into her shoulder, and said, “I am now.”  
She didn’t need to know what was wrong and didn’t bother to ask. So she just held him knowing he would talk if he wanted to.  
“I’m glad.”  
They stood embraced in silence. After a moment, Chat loosened their embrace and looked in her eyes.  
“I love you Marinette.”  
Marinette could see the openness in his expression. It was unlike anything he had shared with her yet. She knew he was being completely open and honest with her.  
“I love you too.”  
Swept away by the moment, Marinette cupped Chat’s face then pulled him into a kiss. She felt his shock turn soft as he kissed her back.  
Not wanting to lose the intimacy, she continued to hold his face but pulled them apart. She saw Adrien open his eyes and there was a subtle change in his expression.  
“Do you trust me, princess?”  
“Of course.”  
He reached up to his face and held her hands, but kept them on his face. “Then close your eyes.”  
Marinette was confused but did as she was told.  
They stood like that for a second, Marinette’s eyes closed and hands on his face and his hands over hers. “Keep your eyes closed.”  
Another second passed, then she felt his mask disappear under her fingertips. She began to open her eyes to see who he was, but her thought was interrupted when Chat pulled her closer and kissed her softly.  
Marinette continued to kiss him without opening her eyes, and she decided she didn’t care who he was because she loved him no matter what.  
When the kiss ended they stayed together, foreheads resting on each other. Marinette stayed like that, not wanting to open her eyes yet.  
~~~~~  
“Princess? You can open your eyes now.”  
She opened her eyes, and as she felt a smile creep across her face as she saw Chat Noir was Adrien.  
She saw his face changed from love to fear when she didn’t say anything.  
“Marinette?”  
She walked over to go back into her room.  
“Stay there, I have to get something.”  
~~~~~  
In her room, Marinette paused to think. When she saw Adrien she hadn’t really thought about what she was about to do, but she knew she wanted to do it. She had to do it. She owed them both that much. She pulled Tikki out of her purse, transformed, and headed back up to Adrien.  
Adrien had his back turned to her when she got up there.  
“What did you get?”  
He turned around and began to walk toward her, but he stopped as he realized she was Ladybug.  
“My Lady? What are you doing here?”  
She wondered if he was serious.  
“Are you that simple minded? It’s me, Marinette.”  
She started toward him and could see that Adrien was shocked.  
“Really?”  
“Yes, kitty. I love you.”  
Adrien rushed to her and pulled her into a deep kiss. He let go of her, gasping for breath.  
“I love you too, Princess.”  
Marinette released the transformation, and they stood on her balcony just looking at each other.  
Eventually, Marinette pulled Adrien into a soft yet fierce kiss.  
Adrien pulled away with regret on his face for ending their kiss.  
“Have I ever told you I love you, Marinette?”  
“I think so.”  
~~~~~


	2. Have I Ever Told you I Love You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew he needed to see her.
> 
> ~~Adrien's POV~~

Adrien didn’t know what he was going to do when he got there, but he knew he needed to see her.  
When he reached her house, he saw her sitting at her desk studying. She looked so peaceful arched over her assignment in her pajamas. He didn’t want to disturb her, but he needed her. To see her, hear her, feel her. He opened the hatch the lead to her room and he dropped down.  
“Chat? I wasn’t expecting you.”  
“I just needed to see you, Princess.”  
She stood up and walked toward him. “Well, I’m here.”  
He pulled her into a tight hug.  
“I missed you.”  
“But you just saw me yesterday.”  
“I know.”  
Marinette led him up to her terrace. “Are you okay?”  
He pulled her close, tucked his head into her shoulder, and said, “I am now.”  
“I’m glad.”  
They stood embraced in silence. Just then, he realized how much he relied on her as an emotional foundation. He loved her, and he needed her to know that.   
He loosened their embrace so he could look at her face.  
“I love you Marinette.” In that moment, he didn’t worry that she might reject him, he just knew the he had to tell her.  
She stared at him for a few moments. “I love you too.”  
She cupped his face and pulled him down into a kiss. Adrien was startled at first, but he soon kissed back, pouring himself into her.   
Marinette pulled away but still held his face, and Adrien opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them.  
“Do you trust me, princess?”  
“Of course.”  
He reached up and held his hands over hers. “Then close your eyes.”  
Marinette looked confused but did as she was told. Adrien pause to ask himself if he was sure he wanted to do this, but he could keep himself from it. He needed to be closer to her.   
“Keep your eyes closed.”  
After a moment, which felt like an eternity, he released his transformation.  
He let go of her hands on his face and caught her face instead. Slowly, he pulled her closer and kissed her softly.   
~~~~~  
Any fear Adrien had about revealing himself slipped away as they kissed. Marinette hadn’t opened her eyes yet, but he knew that she knew he was no longer Chat Noir. It was obvious that she didn’t care, though, she continued to kiss him.  
He pulled away from her lips but remained close, resting his forehead on hers.  
They stayed like that for a minute, basking in their love for each other.  
“Princess? You can open your eyes now.”  
She opened her eyes, and as she looked at Adrien a small smile fell across her face.  
Adrien’s fear crept back into the pit of his stomach when Marinette stepped away from him.  
“Marinette?”  
She walked over to go back into her room.  
“Stay there, I have to get something.”  
~~~~~  
Adrien was puzzled. He had no idea what she could be getting and why it needed to be now of all times. He turned away from her room and waited for her to come back.  
After a minute, Adrien heard the hatch to her room open.   
“What did you get?” He turned around and began to walk toward her. He stopped dead in his tracks.  
“My Lady? What are you doing here?”  
“Are you that simple minded? It’s me, Marinette.”  
She started toward him, and Adrien was still shocked.  
“Really?”  
“Yes, kitty. I love you.”  
Adrien had never believed those words more than he did now. He rushed to meet her in the middle of her balcony and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. He let go of her, gasping for breath.  
“I love you too, Princess.”  
Marinette released her transformation, and they stood there taking the sight of each other in.  
Eventually, Marinette pulled Adrien into a slow but fierce kiss.  
Regretfully Adrien pulled away.   
“Have I ever told you I love you, Marinette?”  
“I think so.”  
~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @Sydneytriestowrite


End file.
